


that's the power of love

by Duck_Life



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fist Fights, M/M, Possession, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: It's literally just another Rictor and Shatterstar "I know you're in there" fight because I love that trope.





	that's the power of love

“I know you’re in there, ’Star,” Rictor says, holding his hands out in front of him. He’s prepared to shake this place to rubble, if that’s what it takes. He’s also prepared to give himself up, though, and right now he has no idea which way this is going to go. “You can fight this. I know you can, because I’ve heard the stories. Karma’s done this before. You can fight the Shadow King.” 

Shatterstar laughs, his voice a distorted howl of sinister delight. “Shows how little you know your lover,” the Shadow King jeers. “Did you really think he wasn’t fighting? He’s fighting with everything he has. It… tickles, actually.”

“Let him go,” Ric pleads. In a colossally stupid move he says, “Leave him and use me instead, okay? Just don’t… don’t put him through this, please.” It’s not like that will actually solve anything, but he can’t bear the idea of Shatterstar shackled in his own mind.

The Shadow King laughs again. “Sort of like trading in a tank for a Prius, isn’t it?” he muses. The bastard is examining Shatterstar’s arms with as much interest as a man trying on a suit jacket, and Rictor sees red. “No, I like this one. This is a fighter’s body. A finely tuned weapon.”

“He’s lying,” Rictor says desperately. “’Star, you are  _ not  _ a weapon. And no matter what this asshole makes you do, that’s always gonna be true, okay?”

“These childish whims have grown tiresome, Rictor,” the Shadow King says, and he brings Shatterstar’s fist crashing into Rictor’s nose. Blood gushes down his face; his nose is throbbing. “I think I’ve made my decision.” He hits Rictor again. This time, Ric can feel blood pooling in his mouth. “‘Shatterstar’ is going to beat you to a bloody pulp. He’s going to listen to you scream. And then he’s going to kill you, and he’s going to have to accept that no matter how far he gets from Mojoworld, he will  _ always _ be a killer. He will  _ always _ destroy the people who get near him. That knowledge… that will be my parting gift to this pathetic excuse for a host body.” 

The Shadow King makes good on his promise.  _ Wham _ . Another blow to Rictor’s face. Then to the side of his head. Rictor’s vision whites out for a moment. When it returns, he’s seeing spots all over, but he can still make out Shatterstar’s face, contorted and twisted but still familiar. 

“’Star… hey…”

The Shadow King punches him in the stomach, hard, and Rictor doubles over, heaving. He can’t breathe, and the room spins around him like a demented carousel. 

“Shatterstar,” Rictor pants, keeled over, “it’s okay. I promise. Whatever happens… this isn’t you. You’re not a killer. You’re not a weapon.” The Shadow King knocks him back against the wall. He feels like he’s being tossed around in a rock tumbler. 

“Tell… tell Terry and Jamie what happened. Terry, she’s… she’s been there, okay? She’ll understand… they’ll help you.”  _ Bam _ . Another hit to the stomach. When did he get on the floor? Everything is dark. He’s going to throw up, or pass out, he doesn’t know which. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault.”

“Actually, it probably is,” the Shadow King says. “You were right, before. I have been stopped in the past. I have been resisted. I suppose Shatterstar is just too weak.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Rictor says, venom and spite keeping him lucid and able to talk back. “He’s the strongest person I ever met. ’Star? Can you hear me? You’re… you’re the strongest person I ever met. And I love you so goddamn much. I… I never told you that, huh?” Blood is filling up his mouth and clotting in his throat, making it harder to talk. “Well, I do. I love you. And… and if he, if he makes you kill me… I’ll still love you. I will still love you. There’s not a single thing you could do that would make me stop.” 

Rictor’s out of steam and he knows it. He’s also out of time. But that’s okay, that has to be okay, because he said what he needed to. Whatever happens next is out of his control.

Whatever happens next is also, apparently, too blurry and dark for him to see. His eyes don’t seem to want to stay open, or maybe they’re swollen shut. Everything feels far away, like he’s underwater or wrapped in gauze.

And then suddenly there are hands on his shoulders, and Shatterstar’s face swims before his vision. It looks like he’s crying, which is weird because ’Star almost never cries. 

Lifting his arm feels like trying to pick up a building, but Rictor somehow manages it. He tries, clumsily, to wipe the tears off ’Star’s cheek. “Don’t cry,” he mumbles, and that just makes Shatterstar let out a loud sob. “Hey… are you you?”

“I’m me,” Shatterstar whispers. The hand that made the fist that broke Rictor’s nose comes up and carefully, carefully cradles the side of his face. 

“Oh,” Rictor says. “That’s good.” 

“I’m so sorry,” ’Star says, his voice rising. “Rictor–  _ Julio _ … I tried so hard to stop him.” 

“And you did.”

“I should have done it sooner. I should have been able to…”

“Shh.” Rictor reaches up and places his own hand over ’Star’s. “I meant what I said. It’s okay. I love you.”

“Okay,” Shatterstar says, anguish and guilt chasing each other across his face. Then he says, “I love you, too.” 

 


End file.
